naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasetsu Uzumaki
Rasetsu Uzumaki(羅刹, Lit. "Tempestuous Man-Slaying Spiral") also known under his legendary moniker The Sage of Zenith(無極仙人, Mukyoku Sennin;' Lit. ''"The Ultimateless Sage"), a title which he inherited from The Original Sage of Zenith, who holds the title as The Ancestral Progenitor of The Uzumaki Dynasty, and the creator of the Ten Tails. He quickly earned his ultimate moniker, having been regarded as a man no longer of mortal stature, known as '''The Supreme God(町神, Choushin). Like Ikusa, he has risen to a state of complete godhood. Rasetsu is a gifted and highly regarded figurehead of power and prowess in the history of the Elemental Nations, it is said that he is in some way related to Rikudou Sennin himself, having extensive knowledge of the latter, though it ins't yet clear exactly what his connection to the sage is. Rasetsu is a unique shinobi in that he has focused more the bushido way of the samurai rather than anything else throughout his career as a ninja, having studied and mastered countless different swordsmanship teachings from the land of iron, now being considered strong enough to be Shogun. Rasetsu is regarded by several of the most influential and iconic figures in the Elemental Nations as extremely dangerous. All of Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade, and even Naruto Uzumaki feared him not because of his prowess and skills as a ninja, but rather, due to the fact he is and remains privy to knowledge, secrets, and vital information regarding Rikudou Sennin, The Uzumaki and their relation to him, his vast knowledge on the tailed beasts and the history of the clans and their corresponding Kekkei Genkai. He is one of the last remaining people in the elemental nations that knows the true identity of Rikudou Sennin, as well as how he achieved his own powers and strength, and his relationships and family ties. After he almost singlehandedly re-assembled the forlorn Uzumaki Clan and rebuilt The Land of Eddy's, Rasetsu now serves as The Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, and the subsequent Clan Head of the current Uzumaki Clan. Being the reincarnation of The Legendary Sage of Zenith also makes him a member of the 5 Daimyo of Prophecy alongside Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Fudomaru Senju, & Reiha Yuki, the group that was foretold to come to bring about peace and prosperity to the world and serve as eternal guardians of harmony and serenity, reincarnations of legendary figures from ages long since passed. Of the characters in the series, Rasetsu is shown to be a rare occurence in that despite holding the title of a Kage-ranked ninja, as well as having gone through the necessary exams, trials, and tribulations in order to obtain promotions and eligibility which comes with such a title, he does not wield Ninjutsu as his main aspect of combat and battle effectiveness. Instead he is shown to use a combination of his families powerful Sealing Techniques, immense skill in various Taijutsu, and finally, Senjutsu. He is shown to use the techniques and various arts of a sage almost exclusively, believing them to be far superior to ninjutsu in every and all aspects, as they are deemed by him the original, and the superior method of combat in which all beings once used to fight. Being a former member of Konohagakure, as well as one of the most respected and pivotal individuals that the village has ever produced, Rasetsu is a master of an exceedingly vast array of jutsu and techniques which are used by current jonin and ninja individuals to date. Formerly in a 3 Man Cell with Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki, it isn't exactly a strange fact that Rasetsu knowns Minato's signature technique, The Rasengan, as well as numerous other techniques that have been used by him throughout the series. Rasetsu was also the former ANBU captain of Konoha, serving as one of their most elite Jonin at one point, and it was even said that he could have been a legitimate candidate for hokage at one point. After learning of his true heritage and purpose, Rasetsu embarked on a spiritual journey to spread the ideals of peace and unity that he lived by, but also find more about himelf and unravel the secrets of his history and ancestors. Appearance The fact that Rasetsu is related to the original uzumaki lineage is heavily reflected in his physical appearance, having the signature shining red hair of the Uzumaki clan which glows full of life and energy, being the trademark of the Uzumaki Clans immense vitality and physical prowess. Coming from a clan that is for all intents and purposes, unrelated to the way of the ninja is also reflected in his appearance, as instead of a shinobi, he was depicted with a far more ceremonial, monk-like attire including a pair of large red wood geta, giving him a distinctively hermit-like appearance, somewhat similar to that of Jiraiya of The Sannin. Studying the way of the Samurai, but also hailing from a clan of Onmyouji and Priests was also heavily accentuated in his physical appearance, as he dressed himelf in long, flowing, an dopen clothing reminiscent of samurai haori and at the same time sagely preist garbs. Over time, Rasetsu's appearance has changed significantly, for example, his hair is now extremely elongated, such that hie now wears it tied up and back by a unique head dress. His attire has, if anything, become even more sagely over time, as he now has a single tuft ofneat facial hair grown out of his chin. In addition to this, the fact that Rasetsu is from the only clan in the series fundamentally based on Ryobu Shinto now becomes heavily displayed in his current attire, as now appears more like a chinese emperor, giving the kind of clothing and robes that he dresses himself in. His clothing, in spite of being rather large, does not get in the way of his movements or techniques while in the midst of combat. something which is said to reflect the sheer immensity of his physical dominance and control over his own precise movements throughout the course of any battle that takes place. Only when the battle gets extreme towards its uper echelon does Rasetsu ever decide to remove the large black mantle which is commonly worn draped over his shoulders in a royal fashion. Rasetsu's body is also shown to be lightly armored, having the signature enforced amor plates of his empire usually worn at both of of his hips, and a single large shoulder armor plate worn at his right shoulder. Other than that he has not shown the need for any other form of defensive armament at all due to his immense skills in combat and self reliability. Since his youth, Rasetsu has abandoned constantly carrying around his gigantic sword that was almost as tall as he himself. Instead he has placed summonning seals on his body which allows him to call the Kusanagi Sword to his aid at any moment in combat that he deems fit to do so. Personality Rasetsu's title, The Sage of Zenith, is heavily reflected in his personality, beliefs, and ideals. He has an extremely strong faith in the importance of establishing a positive relationship with others, valueing more than anything; unity and understanding. As such, he ultimately achieves to unify the entire world with one another so that individuals may achieve as perfect an understanding and subsequent adoration for one another as individuals. Instead of conflicting, he proposes to interact and try and decipher the character traits which cause two or more people to be repelled from one another rather than attracted, as doing so may support his ideology as one who wishes to cause all life and people in the world to enter a state of complete and utter harmony with one another. Relationships History Early Life Rasetsu was born in the hidden leaf village during the time of Hiruzen Sarutobi as Hokage, the eldest of a rather large batch of siblings, whom were seemingly all orphaned. As such Rasetsu had no knowledge or insight to who or what kind of people his parents were. The truth is, Rasetsu was born as the first child of an Uchiha male and Uzumaki female. His entire existence was planned out by the Konoha elders, being born as one of 6 candidates in the "Rebirth of The Sage Project" which was created by Konoha. As such, Rasetsu awakened the Sharingan at a young age. Because of the fact he had both Uchiha and Uzumaki blood within him, he was often ridiculed by the noble clans of the hidden leaf; particularly the Uchiha, as they had made multiple attempts to take his young life. In order to stop this from happenning, Rasetsu had Kurou Uchiha, his blood uncle, and the brother of his father, designated as his personal trainer, but also as a means of the hokage trying to make peace between the outsider whom had sharingan and their own blood Because of this, Rasetsu's potential was awakened at an early age. He had quite quickly developed his sharingan to his 3 Tomoe state, learning many of the uchiha fighting techniques such as the great fireball jutsu, and even highly advanced bloodline techniques such as Tsukuyomi. Eventually however, The Elders Feared that Kurou would temper Rasetsu into a weapon beyond their control, and the order was issue'd to kill Kurou. Rasetsu stumbled upon the dying body of his uncle, and as a last ditch effort, Kurou told Rasetsu to take his eyes and awaken his Eternal Mangekyou sharingan, as it seems the emotional stress of finding out his own purpose for living, as well as losing his uncle awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan. Up Until Now In order to prevent Rasetsu from developing hate of the Village, The Third Hokage took over as his personal trainer and philosophical teacher. During this time, Rasetsu learned an incredible vast array of different techniques and Jutsu from just as many different teachers. As time passed, eventually Rasetsu became the overseer and Jonin leader of Team Rasetsu, a 3 man cell consisting of Yamato, Kurenai, and Asuma as their members, But eventually he was down to the last straw and awakened his rinnegan through learning the true purpose of his existence. He defected from Konoha and was never seen again. Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Uzumaki Physiology Immense Uzumaki Vitality Being the pinnacle of an Uzumaki Pureblood, Rasetsu demonstrates an extremely great level of health, vitality, and longevity, therefore making him extremely difficult to expire through unnatural causes. His shining, blood red hair is a symbol of his body exhuding a degree of health and vitality which is considered immense even among other members of his own clan. As such he is naturally extremely resistant to death, his lifeforce being unusually strong even among those considered powerful in his clans ranks. He can resist death even after sustaining the most dire and lifethreatening of injuries and even continue to fight and combat his opponents back after he has lost an exceedingly massive amount of blood. Chakra As a child, Kurou Uchiha perceived that within Rasetsu lay a titanic reserve of chakra that was viewed as exceedingly overwhelming by his own standards. Throughout his life, Rasetsu has undergone numerous odd and unethical training methods so as to draw out and harness the true extent of his chakra as much as possible. Upon becoming his caretaker and head sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi had noticed that Rasetsu's chakra was almost inhumanly grand, going as far so as to assume that it was even greater than his own, the wealth of chakra within him being more akin to that of a tailed beasts than anything else. Rasetsu's chakra and his extensive mastery over moulding and transforming it allows him to repeatedly perform high level jutsu and techniques without tiring himself out or showing signs of chakra exhaustion, even after extremely long battles. After mastering all fundamental aspects of his Rinnegan, Rasetsu obtained the ability to tap into the advanced, ancient technique; Banbutsu Souzou, or "Creation of All Things". With this technique which causes the users imagination to become reality, Rasetsu upgraded the very nature of his Chakra Coil system to become greatly enhanced, far beyond that of its original design, allowing him to generate a chakra which was of a far greater density and quantity than anything he had been able to do before. He performed this by drastically increasing the number of Chakra Coils within his bodies inborn chakra system, causing the overall design to become far denser and many times more complicated than that of most others. Senjutsu Rasetsu has an immense amount of hours in Senjutsu training. As such, he wields and uses Senjutsu almost exclusively while in combat. As well as thus, he rarely ever needs to perform hand seals due to the fact that his techniques are based mostly on natural and physical energy rather than the power provided to him by his inborn chakra. His chakra only serves to bolster his already impressive techniques and capabilities that much more. In spite of using Senjutsu, he has shown to employ the usage of his various jutsu and ninja techniques that he has used, and transform them into powerful and mighty sage arts. For example, his usage of The Rasengan & Chidori have been heavily enhanced beyond anything he could achieve while using them as simple ninjutsu techniques, opting instead to use them as Senjutsu. Oogama-Ryu The Ancient, mystical swordsmanship form founded and used by The Toads of Mount Myoboku is Rasetsu's to command. Serving as the primary form of combat that Rasetsu utilizes against his foes, Rasetsu has studied the way of Oogama-Ryu swordsmanship with unshakable resolve and endless dedication, and as such, he has amassed an incredibly vast array of techniques that the ancient fighting style has to offer, as well as being trained in several secret techniques and art forms, and even having gone as far so as to master jutsu and sword techniques within the style which were previously considered completely above and beyond the reach of human capabilities by both Toad and Humankind prior to Rasetsu's training in the style. Fuinjutsu Being of Uzumaki descent, Rasetsu was given access to numerous high level, signature Uzumaki Sealing techniques and jutsu at a young age. Even by the standards of his own clan members, Hiruzen Sarutobi commented that Rasetsu's affinity towards sealing was outstanding, having built several of his own personal seals which were highly advanced in nature, as well as having replicated and even improved to an all new extent, pre-made legendary seals. Since then, Rasetsu's skills in Fuinjutsu and the art of sealing methods have become one of the single most devastating and terrifying aspects of his power as an individual. Fudogan Fully inheriting the will and spirit of Mukyoku Sennin has allowed Rasetsu to obtain what he identifies as the "absolute pinnacle of all dojutsu". The Fudogan. Originally, it was believed that the highest of an Dojutsu is noneother than the Rinnegan. Rasetsu, having developed his Sharingan awakened his Rinnegan at a young age felt as though there was something more, as though his eyes were constantly trying to evolve to a greater plateau of strength and power. In order to unravel the mystery, Rasetsu embarked on a trial of exposing the true secrets of the Rikudou Sennin and his family and blood ties, eventually leading to his face to face meeting with both Rikudou Sennin and Mukyoku Sennin, where he inherited the Fudogan eyes. Sage Mode Rasetsu, being a man famed for his might as a sage, has a naturally immense mastery and exceedingly mind blowing capability and understanding for his sage mode, and is said to have charted entirely new upper echelons of power and strength among those whom have studied senjutsu. Having mastered the form allows Rasetsu to enter it without so much as the blink of an eye. His Sage Mode is characterized by the sudden change in his eye color and the numerous ceremonial, distinctively tengu-like markings that appear on his face. As a person whom uses Senjutsu almost exclusively, not to mention the fact that he wields the mighty and infamous sealing techniques of his blood lineage, the uzumaki, a clan of powerful priests, onmyouji, and sages alike. When Rasetsu enters his Sage Mode, his already incredibly powerful Sage Techniques become excessively supercharged with greater amounts of power and explosive force. Due to the sudden grand upsurge of natural energy, and the natural talent that Rasetsu has always had in wielding it, as well as balancing it out with his chakra, Rasetsu's physical and spiritual energy upon entering his Sage Mode becomes as easy to wield as taking a breath. As such he no longer needs to form hand seals, capable of moulding, shaping, and drastically transforming his chakra usually without so much as simply willing to to happen. As such, he can perform even his most devastating and powerful of Senjutsu usually only with a single hand in the process, his drastic natural energy manipulation capabilities being exceedingly monstrous and out of this world in comparison to the skills of most other fully realized sages. As well as this, Rasetsu's incredible level of mastery over his Sage Mode also gives him the ability to remain in it for extended periods of time with being in danger of tiring himself out, suffering chakra exhaustion or experiencing any fatigue at all in the process. Instead, his body seems to become extremely energized and is granted a level of stamina and awareness which is considered far above that of anything he could reach in his basic form. Ascended Sage Mode Due to his immense training and to comprehend and unlock the secrets of Senjutsu, Rasetsu was the first person among sagekind in centuries to reach a level of power in sage mode that had not been seen for hundreds of thousands of years. The Ascended Sage Mode, or rather, the complete form of sage mode, utterly perfect in its ways, representing the sage mode user having broken and ascended far beyond the primary, basic form of sage mode and achieved an entirely new plateau of power. A distinctively unique aspect of Rasetsu's Ascended Sage Mode sets it apart from most other wielders of the form that he has taught it to or may have reached it on their own accord. The Natural Energy upheaval, now becoming exceedingly unimaginable, resonates with the presence of Sojobo within Rasetsu's metaphysical being and subsequently takes on the beasts characteristics, drawing out The Ten Tails power and forcing it into Rasetsu's physical being, granting him an exceedingly grand amount of power increase and strength multiplication in comparison to his own base form as well as the ascended sage states of most others. Rasetsu describes the feeling as being a "preliminary stage of a greater power awaiting to surface within him". This statements lends an ominous insight, taking in the "forms" which serve as his ascended sage modes successor powers & abilities. Tailed Beast Rasetsu is the current owner and master of the 10 Tailed Beast, being it's rightful partner in combat and battle. Rasetsu and The 10 Tails have an abnormally strong relationship in which one would usually deem ludicrous when it comes to the inherent nature of the beast, so much so that Rasetsu has learned it's true name; Sojobo.. Subsequently, Rasetsu is also the only person ever to have witnessed the 10 Tails' "True" form, having knowledge and understanding that not even Rikudou Sennin himelf amassed during his time as the beasts container. His ownership of the 10 Tails grants him a numerous array of powerful and useful battle advantages. Vitally, there is a difference between being the mere "Jinchuriki" of the Ten Tails and being the "Owner". Instead of having merely become the container of the ten tails, Rasetsu and Sojobo have bonded their bodies right down to the tiniest example of metaphysical expression, making them the one and the same being. As such, it is utterly impossible for The Ten Tails to now be "unsealed and extracted" from him, and even so, Sojobo only willingly recognises Rasetsu as his sole master and owner, the reincarnation of The Original Sage of Zenith. Ten Tails Chakra Mode Tapping into Sojobo's infinitely vast chakra resource allows Rasetsu to transform himself into his Ten Tails Chakra Mode. Doing this causes his body to become enveloped in what appears to be a dense layer of thick black chakra with numerous ornate markings appearing on his body, the likes of which are highly reminiscent of Uzumaki Sealing methods. The black chakra adorning his body also appears to be highlighted in various shades of blue and purple, giving his body a void-like, empty appearance akin to the emptiness of space itself. Two bangs of his long hair erect upwards and form thick, upstanding strands of hair which appear strikingly similar to the horns of an Oni. A heavily advanced, upgraded form of Rasetsu's previous, Ten Tails Chakra Mode. Ten Tails Biju Mode Instead of merely tapping into Sojobo's unfathomably huge chakra, this state is triggered after Rasetsu and Sojobo form a powerful "bond" with one another, achieving a unique wavelength in mind body and soul, resulting in immense snyergization of their powers and giving birth to Ten Tails Biju Mode. In this form, Rasetsu maintains his black chakra cloak, though obtains several new and completely distinctive features on his body, with the addition of all new, more complicated seals appearing on himself, and the dense chakra cloak forming into a long, unruly haori-like cloak with a tall collar surrounding his neck, characterizing the ascended form of Rasetsu's Ten Tails Chakra Mode; Biju Mode. Ten Tailed Emperor Mode Immediately after becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Rasetsu's body undergoes a drastic transformation. His hair becomes light-coloured, the skin his entire surface of his body becomes scaly, on his back, ten protrusions appear (five on the upper body and five near his hips) as well as a Ten-Tails Sealing Technique|unique pattern of magatama on his back; one large one, with a Rinnegan-like pattern within it, on his mid-back, and nine smaller ones, arranged in rows of three, below it. In this new, empowered form, Rasetsu is stronger than even the First Hokage, and Zenkeiga compared him to both The Sage of Six Paths & The Sage of Zenith. Both Z and Gyūki also noted that Rasetsu is stronger than the Ten-Tails itself while using this form, due to its power being more focused in his human body. Upon completing the transformation, it apparently healed all of Rasetsu's previous wounds. However, Rasetsu seems to have lost some of his sentience due to barely being able to recognise his own name. He can create chakra arms from the spiky protrusions on his back, the likes of which can solidify and be used as powerful weapons to crush and destroy his enemies & surroundings, which are capable of breaking even Hashirama's Sage Art: Gate of the Great God and the Four Red Suns Battle Encampment. He also gains a dramatic boost in speed and physical strength, as he was able to tear apart both Sengoku Uchiha and Haorama Senju with his bare hands, before either could even react to him. Quotes *(When Facing The New Sound 4) "I find it amusing and harmless that you have made it thus far. The boring, shallow life of a mere celebrity has become weary upon my body and soul. So it is with open arms that i have allowed my subordinates to settle down and let you through into my presence. I do believe it's about a good time to stretch me legs a little, don't you?. Come, i'll take on every single last one of you at once.... think you can lay a finger on me?." Appearances in Other Media Naruto SD: Rock Lee Seishun Full Power Ninden Rasetsu makes appearances that are few and far between in the '''Naruto SD: Rock Lee Seishun Full Power Ninden '''miniseries(fandom version). He is more commonly depicted as a rather scholarly character in the more lighthearted, comedy-based chibi series, his character and body having being naturally redrawn and changed to fit the style of the parody style omake. He is still depicted as being The Emperor of The Land of Eddy's, although he seems to have adopted a rather similar role to that of which Captain Yamato is depicted in, save for the fact he has extensive dialogue and screen time once he is able to appear in the series. Over all he provides the role of a mentor or advisor-like figure to Rock Lee and his team throughout the course of the series. Behind The Scenes Category:Character Category:Samurai Category:Shogun Category:Rasetsu Category:Mass Deletion